Final Ride
by A Pilot
Summary: ¡SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE! One-Shot: En sus momentos finales Jax hace una retrospectiva de la vida que llevo, la de su padre y sus seres cercanos a el. Esperando haber hecho una diferencia para el club y su familia.


**NOTA: Si es posible, lean la historia con la canción "Come Join the Murder"**

* * *

 **.-** Creo que la lucha es lo que mejor entiendo. Aun mas que todas las cosas que quisiste para SAMCRO. En lo que con el tiempo nos convertimos. Lo que mas siento es la guerra de la mente. Sucede cuando intentas hacer lo correcto con la familia y la banda. Ese miedo y esa culpa me devastaron. Comprendí, como creo que tu también... que un hombre no puede ser buen padre y buen forajido a la vez.

Vi como un coche patrulla empezó a dar la vuelta. No es sorpresa de nadie. Es mas que obvio que ya están detrás de mi.

 **.-** Lo siento, J.T. Fue demasiado tarde para mi. Ya estaba adentro. Y Gemma... Ella tenia planes. No es muy tarde para mis hijos. Prometo que nunca conocerán esta vida de caos. Ahora se quien eres. Lo que hiciste. Te amo, papa.

Es lo mejor que puede salir de mi, después de todo el odio que te dedique. Por fin pude hacer las paces contigo. Miro por ultima vez el grabado en la piedra, doy media vuelta y enciendo la moto.

De pronto escucho la sirena de el coche patrulla.

.- Necesito que baje de la moto

Dijo el oficial que al parecer había bajado de la patrulla.  
En ese momento después de unos segundos desenfundo mi arma y empiezo a disparar en dirección hacia el pero sin buscar lastimarlo. El oficial se puso a cubierto.

.- Solicito apoyo, esta disparando. Solicito apoyo.

Alcanzo a escuchar su solicitud de refuerzos. Vuelvo a enfundar mi arma y pongo en marcha la moto de mi padre. El oficial empieza a perseguirme con su coche patrulla.

Después de un par de kilómetros giro la cabeza y noto como el mismo oficial me sigue persiguiendo. Vuelvo a poner mis ojos en el camino y doy una ligera sonrisa con mi cigarrillo aun en la boca.

Todo este trayecto me da tiempo de pensar en todo. Jamas imagine que estaría aquí aquel día en el hospital cuando todavía no era seguro si Abel viviría. Ahora, el y Thomas están a salvo de todo esto, se que Wendy se encargara de ellos, incluso si Thomas no es su hijo... Como Tara con Abel.

 _.-Mis hijos tienen que crecer odiando el solo recuerdo de lo que fui._

Recuerdo aquellas palabras que le dije a Chibs. Y hasta ahora todavía lo creo. Crecí odiando a J.T. sin motivo alguno, todo lo que el quería era proteger a sus hijos, a mi... y a Thomas. Tantas mentiras, tantas verdades a medias me hicieron creer que el único sentimiento verdadero era el odio, que lo que no te mataba te hacia odiar. Siempre tuve a las personas que tenia que odiar en frente de mi. Crecí odiando a la persona equivocada... Jamas podre disculparme lo suficiente contigo, papa.

 _.-No tiene porque ser así._

Fueron las palabras con las que Chibs me respondió... ¿Se refería a esto? ¿A que si yo seguí un camino diferente mis hijos tengan que hacerlo igual? Pero... Al final... Seguí los pasos de mi padre, ¿entonces Abel y Thomas crecerán odiándome?

 _.-Te amo, papi._

La palabras de Abel la ultima vez que lo vi, me relajaron mucho mas. Odio cuando tienes razón Chibs. Doy una ligera risa y tiro el cigarrillo en la carretera. Escucho cada vez mas sirenas de policía. En ese entonces veo el letrero.

 _ **ESTE. INTERESTATAL 580.**_

Y aquí estoy. Donde todo inicio con J.T. es donde acabara conmigo. Dicen que cuando llega el momento final de tu vida es cuando haces la mas grande retrospectiva de tu vida. Nunca creí en dichos populares o supersticiones, pero creo que es cierto. Todo esta mas que claro para mi, entiendo el porque las acciones de J.T., de Gemma... incluso de Clay. Por mas estúpidas y egoístas que fueran. ¿Que me hizo diferente a ellos? No lo se, Clay actuaba por sus intereses, y el fondo siempre tuve cierto rencor hacia el, el solo hizo que ese rencor se alimentara mas y mas.

Gemma... Siempre actuó por su propio beneficio excusándose con que era por el bien del club o de la familia. Si por ella fuera, ella hubiera hecho lo posible por meter a Abel y Thomas en el club, y repetir la misma maldita historia una y otra vez.

Y J.T., papa, ya lo dije todo, ahora entiendo. Es irónico, de ellos tres eras al que mas rencor le tenia, pero después de sentarme en esa silla, de obtener el mazo, empece a comprender en la clase de persona que te convertía el club, pero ahora el Club esta en buenas manos. Chibs y Tig harán lo mejor por el club.

Hubo muchos tropiezos por el camino. Varias veces me pregunte si valía la pena seguir luchando por todo. Mi descenso hacia el odio comenzó el día que vi morir a mi mejor amigo en frente de mi... y el día que caí completamente en el fue cuando vi al amor de mi vida asesinada en mi casa... Lo que trato de decir es que la venganza te nubla tanto el juicio que en el momento que te digan una mentira creerás que es cierto... mi madre es la viva prueba de eso.

Pero a pesar de todo, la amo... y lo siento, mama.

Vuelvo a girar la cabeza y me doy cuenta que vienen aproximadamente unas 20 o 30 patrullas atrás de mi, contando motos. Vuelvo a girar y veo en una curva un trailer repartidor, en ese entonces doy una sonrisa, y acelero.

Puedo irme y saber que todo estará bien, esa es la mayor satisfacción que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Muchos me consideraran un cobarde por hacer esto, pero no puedo darle la carga de acabar con mi vida a mis hermanos, jamas me lo perdonaría. La policía me condenaría a muerte, no sin antes tratar de sacarme todo lo posible sobre el Club, tampoco puedo hacer eso. Esto es el ultimo recurso, y tengo que admitir que me gusta. Toda la verdad y mis pensamientos están en el diario que le deje a mis hijos. Wendy se los dará cuando sea oportuno, lo se, confió en ella.

Wendy... Lo siento por todo por lo que te hice pasar. Se que cuidaras de nuestros muchachos. Te amo, de una manera que ni yo mismo alcanzo a comprender. Y lo siento por no corresponderte de la forma que hubieras querido.

Chibs. Tig. Hermanos. Cuiden del club y mantengalo de la manera que hubiera querido... que J.T. hubiera querido. Los amo.

Abel. Thomas. Son todo para mi. Perdonen que su viejo se haya ido sin un adiós. Todo esta en el diario. Abel, cuida de Thomas. Lo siento y espero que me perdonen. Los amo.

Opie. Tara. Lo siento... siento que ustedes tuvieran que pagar el precio de mis decisiones. Merecían mucho mas que esto. Con ustedes tampoco podre disculparme lo suficiente, lo siento.

Opie. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no importa lo que pase o lo que haya pasado. Siempre estarás conmigo, y siempre seras mi hermano. Te amo, hermano.

Tara... Tara. Eres el amor de mi vida. Lo siento por todo por lo que te hice pasar y por como termino todo. Sabes que te amo y te amare hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia... y mas allá de eso. Duda que las estrellas estén en fuego. Duda de que el sol no se mueva. Duda de que la verdad sea una mentira. Pero jamas dudes que te amo... te amo, cariño.

Pose mi vista sobre el trailer repartidor acelerando cada vez mas. Miro mi manos sobre los manubrios y empiezo a levantarlas lentamente hasta quedar con ellas levantadas haciendo una especie de cruz, me inclino en la moto para que vaya al carril en el que viene el trailer. Al parecer el conductor se percato y trato de frenar, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Es curioso, en toda mi vida, jamas había sentido tanta paz hasta ahora. No tengo miedo. Al fin tengo paz.

Cierro mis ojos mientras doy una ligera sonrisa, esperando el final.

De pronto, todo quedo obscuro.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió después de ver la serie. Me encantaría que me dijeran que les pareció. Nos veremos en otras historias o One-Shots. ¡Un saludo y un abrazo!**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


End file.
